Girl Scouts of Michigan Shore to Shore
Girl Scouts of Michigan Shore to Shore serves just under 20,000 girls in northwestern Michigan (not including the Upper Peninsula). It was formed by the merger of Girl Scouts of Michigan Pine and Dunes Council, Girl Scouts of Michigan Trails, Girl Scouts of Crooked Tree, and Girl Scouts of Mitten Bay. Headquarters: 'Grand Rapids, Michigan '''Website: '''http://www.gsmists.org Mission Girl Scouting builds girls of courage, confidence, and character, who make the world a better place. Girl Scout Promise ''On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Award and the Bridge to Brownies Award. '''Promise Center * Amazing Daisy Promise Center Petals * Lupe, Honest and Fair * Sunny, Friendly and Helpful * Zinni, Considerate and Caring * Tula, Courageous and Strong * Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do * Gloria, Respect Myself and Others * Gerri, Respect Authority * Clover, Use Resources Wisely * Rosie, Make the World a Better Place * Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout Leaves * Count It Up * Making Choices * Money Counts * Talk It Up Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Badges * Brownie First Aid * Brownie Girl Scout Way * Bugs * Celebrating Community * Computer Expert * Dancer * Give Back * Hiker * Home Scientist * Household Elf * Inventor * Letterboxer * Making Friends * Making Games * Meet My Customers * Money Manager * My Best Self * My Family Story * My Great Day * My Own Badge * Outdoor Adventurer * Outdoor Art * Painting * Pets * Potter * Philanthropist * Senses * Snacks Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Badges * Animal Habitats * Business Owner * Camper * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights * Detective * Digital Photographer * Drawing * Entertainment Technology * Flowers * Gardener * Geocacher * Horseback Riding * Independence * Inside Government * Jeweler * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Musician * Playing the Past * Practice with Purpose * Product Designer * Savvy Shopper * Scribe * Simple Meals * Social Butterfly * Staying Fit Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Badges * Animal Helpers * Archery * Babysitter * Book Artist * Budgeting * Business Plan * Cadette First Aid * Cadette Girl Scout Way * Comic Artist * Comparison Shopping * Digital Movie Maker * Eating for Beauty * Entrepreneur * Field Day * Financing My Dreams * Finding Common Ground * Good Sportsmanship * Marketing * Netiquette * New Cuisines * Night Owl * Outdoor Art Apprentice * Public Speaker * Science of Happiness * Screenwriter * Special Agent * Think Big * Trail Blazing * Trees * Woodworker Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). They wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Badges * Adventurer * Behind the Ballot * Business Etiquette * Buying Power * Car Care * Collage * Cross-Training * Customer Loyalty * Financing My Future * Game Visionary * Locavore * My Portfolio * Novelist * Paddling * Room Makeover * Science of Style * Senior First Aid * Senior Girl Scout Way * Social Innovator * Sky * Textile Artist * Traveler * Troupe Performer * Truth Seeker * Voice for Animals * Website Designer * Women's Health Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Badges * Ambassador First Aid * Ambassador Girl Scout Way * Coaching * Dinner Party * Good Credit * On My Own * P & L * Photographer * Public Policy * Research and Development * Ultimate Recreation Challenge * Water Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies Main article: Girl Scout Cookies Make way for Thin Mints®, Caramel deLites®, Peanut Butter Patties®, Shortbreads, Lemonades™, Thanks-A-Lots®, and more! Since 1937, ABC Bakers has provided Girl Scouts, volunteers, councils and consumers superior service and delicious cookies. Today, the company is one of two bakers licensed to serve Girl Scout councils across the United States. ABC Bakers offers programs for Girl Scouts and volunteers to spark their creativity and master their business with their Smart Cookie Platform and ABC Bakers' Recognition Program. List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Savannah Smiles * Girl Scout S'mores * Thin Mints * Toffee-tastic * Trefoils Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award was created in 2001 and is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award-the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn-gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in process. Gold Award Since 1916, Girl Scouts have been making meaningful, sustainable change in their communities and around the world. The Girl Scout Gold Award, the highest honor a Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador can earn, acknowledges the power behind each recipient’s dedication to not only empowering and bettering herself, but also to making the world a better place for others. These young women are courageous leaders and visionary change makers. They are our future and it looks bright! Camps * Camp Anna Behrens - Greenville, MI * Camp Sakakwea - Traverse City, MI * Camp Little Deer - Manistee, MI * Camp Woodlands - Alpena, MI * Camp Charlevoix - Charlevoix, MI * Sherwood Lodge at Camp Anna Behrens - Greenville, MI * Betsy Cutler House - Muskegon, MI * Grand Haven Little House - Grand Haven, MI * Ludington Little House - Ludington, MI Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSMISTS Category:Girl Scouts of Michigan Shore to Shore Category:Part of WAGGGS